emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Warner
Derek Warner was a recurring character in Emmerdale Farm from Episode 624 (4th December 1980) to Episode 1037 (3rd April 1986). He was a friend of Tom Merrick and a fellow bad boy. He confessed to Harry Mowlam's murder. Originally Derek was played by Freddie Fletcher in 1980 and 1984 and in 1985 to 1986 was played by Dennis Blanch. Biography Backstory 1980-1986 Derek Warner was first seen in the Woolpack where he berated Amos saying how Tom always said he was stuck up. Derek and Tom stole some Christmas trees from the NY Estates plantation and were later caught. Derek and Tom were both given suspended sentences. In March 1984, a few years later Derek was in trouble again for poaching. In November 1985 Derek took part in a robbery on a security van with Harry Mowlam and Keith Johnson. This lead to rivalry with him over the proceeds of the robbery. Harry Mowlam kept bragging about how much money he had made recently, and this worried Derek as the police were investigating the robbery. In early 1986, Derek and Keith threatened Harry into keeping his mouth shut. Harry did not heed Derek and kept bragging. In late January 1986, Derek was after Harry. Matt Skilbeck caught Harry sheep stealing and they had a massive fight in which Harry fell into the stream and Matt was left dazed. Derek watched then as Matt left, Derek went up to Harry, confronted him and beat him to death then fled, leaving Harry's dead body by the stream. The body lay undiscovered overnight and was not seen until the next day when Henry Wilks found Harry's body. Matt Skilbeck was arrested as he confessed he had a fight with Harry which left him dazed and he was not sure if he had killed Harry. Derek covered his tracks, but Sandie Merrick said she witnessed Derek with Harry and Keith on the day of the robbery. In February 1986, Matt said he last saw Harry 20 yards from where Henry found his body, and knew he could not drag a man almost twice his size downstream and then hold him under the water. Derek Warner was sacked from his job at Hotten Electrics. He started acting suspiciously. In March 1986 he heard that Reverand Donald Hinton had a power cut at the vicarage. Derek offered to do some repairs for Hinton, seeing as he was starting up a business. Derek kept talking during the job instead of getting on with it, and did a shoddy job. Seth Armstrong noticed some of the boxes of screws Derek was using for the job were stolen from Hotten Electrics and told Hinton that Derek had been sacked. The following day Derek finished the job but left the wiring scrunched up, and charged Hinton £280 for the shoddy job he had done. He said he would come back to sort out the wiring but never did. That night, the power went off when Hinton was chatting to Sgt Ian MacArthur. Hinton got a qualified electrician in to do a proper job. Jackie Merrick noticed the sto len loot and told the police. They staked out the place and saw Keith Johnson digging up the loot. In the pub, Derek heard that someone had seen digging going on in the pig shed Mowlam had built. Derek arrived and held a gun to Keith when Keith was digging up the loot so he could take some of the money. Derek said he should do to Keith what he did to Harry Mowlam. The police overheard Derek saying this. Keith was arrested but Derek got away and headed to the village. Sgt Ian MacArthur and his colleagues were berated by the DI as he said they have let a killer loose on Beckindale. Once he arrived at the vicarage Derek Warner held Donald Hinton hostage. He wanted money so he could get away. Armed police marksmen staked out the vicarage. Derek said he killed Harry Mowlam. Hinton persuaded Derek to give himself up. Derek said he would be looking at many years in Arnley Jail. Hinton said that is better than being shot dead. Derek realised there is no chance for him with one gun against 12 or so armed marksmen. He said he did not mean for Matt Skilbeck to be blamed for Harry's murder. Derek put the gun down and him and Rev Hinton came out of the vicarage, Derek was unarmed and was then arrested by police. He confessed to killing Mowlam and said he saw him and Matt fighting, then finished him off. Derek was charged with Mowlam's murder and his reign of terror in Beckindale was over. Later in 1986, Derek Warner was jailed for killing Harry Mowlam and for the robbery. He was probably given a life sentence of 15 years in Arnley Jail in Leeds, meaning he would be eligible for parole in 2001. As of 2016, Derek Warner has probably been released from prison as it is 30 years since he was jailed but has not returned to the village since and his current whereabouts are unknown. First Line: "Can we have some service, Amos?" to Amos Brearly. Final Line: "It's all I have got left", to Rev Donald Hinton about his gun. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown Full Name: Derek Warner Family Mother Mrs Warner Appearances 1980 *Episode 624 (4th December 1980) *Episode 625 (9th December 1980) *Episode 626 (11th December 1980) *Episode 627 (16th December 1980) 1984 *Episode 863 (20th March 1984) *Episode 864 (22nd March 1984) *Episode 867 (3rd April 1984) *Episode 868 (5th April 1984) 1985 *Episode 990 (8th October 1985) *Episode 991 (10th October 1985) *Episode 992 (15th October 1985) *Episode 993 (17th October 1985) *Episode 994 (22nd October 1985) *Episode 995 (24th October 1995) *Episode 996 (31st October 1985) *Episode 997 (1st November 1985) *Episode 998 (5th November 1985) *Episode 999 (7th November 1985) *Episode 1000 (12th November 1985) *Episode 1001 (14th November 1985) *Episode 1008 (10th December 1985) *Episode 1009 (12th December 1985) *Episode 1010 (17th December 1985) *Episode 1'011 (19th December 1985) 1986 *Episode 1014 (14th January 1986) *Episode 1015 (16th January 1986) *Episode 1016 (21st January 1986) *Episode 1017 (23rd January 1986) *Episode 1020 (4th February 1986) *Episode 1021 (6th February 1986) *Episode 1026 (25th February 1986) *Episode 1027 (28th February 1986) *Episode 1030 (11th March 1986) *Episode 1031 (13th March 1986) *Episode 1032 (18th March 1986) *Episode 1033 (20th March 1986) *Episode 1034 (25th March 1986) *Episode 1035 (27th March 1986) *Episode 1036 (1st April 1986) *Episode 1037 (3rd April 1986) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1980. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:1980 minor characters. Category:1984 minor characters. Category:1985 minor characters. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:Residents of Hotten. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains. Category:Electricians.